


I came here to make you dance tonight (I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you)

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Dancing, M/M, Partying, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock non va alle feste. È un dato di fatto. L’acqua è bagnata, la neve è fredda, Matt è cieco e non va alle feste. Troppe persone, troppo rumore, troppo caos.<br/><br/>D’altra parte, però, non capita tutti i giorni di sopravvivere al primo anno di legge senza neanche un esaurimento nervoso e con voti <i>osceni</i>, come ama ricordargli Foggy, e c’è da celebrare degnamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came here to make you dance tonight (I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you)

**Author's Note:**

> A quanto pare tutto il fandom italiano è nascosto qui su AO3 (...comprensibilmente), per cui it's crossposting time. Scritta per il prompt _Matt/Foggy, al college_ della [#nottebianca19](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/95213.html?thread=7159021#t7159021) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), che è purtroppo rimasto pre-slash perché se me li immagino insieme al college poi penso alla 1x10 e mi viene da piangere. Si consiglia la lettura dopo aver visto [il video di Guilty Pleasure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfCYv82xOno), da cui è preso il titolo, così potrete immaginarvi anche voi Matt e Foggy che fanno il balletto del divano e capire lo stato d'animo con cui ho scritto questa roba.

Matt Murdock non va alle feste.  
  
È un dato di fatto. L’acqua è bagnata, la neve è fredda, Matt è cieco e non va alle feste. Perché non ha tempo da perdere con i party che sbucano ogni sera per il campus (e soprattutto con le mattinate di dopo sbronza), perché ha una vita sociale già abbastanza impegnata senza metterci anche la movida notturna, e perché le feste non sono il suo ambiente. Troppe persone, troppo rumore, troppo caos.  
  
Perciò Matt Murdock non va alle feste.  
  
D’altra parte, però, non capita tutti i giorni di sopravvivere al primo anno di legge senza neanche un esaurimento nervoso e con voti _osceni_ , come ama ricordargli Foggy, e c’è da celebrare degnamente.  
  
Matt è abbastanza sicuro di avere avuto delle obiezioni a riguardo, ma era tre o quattro birre fa. Adesso non ricorda neanche a cosa volesse obiettare.  
  
Venire a questa festa è stata l’idea migliore della sua _vita_.  
  
Okay, i primi dieci minuti sono stati terribili, un sovraccarico sensoriale come non ne provava dai primi mesi in orfanotrofio, ma dopo Foggy gli aveva schiaffato un bicchiere in mano («abbiamo finito gli esami, Murdock, lasciati andare!») e avevano trovato un angolo tranquillo da cui poter osservare - o farsi raccontare - la gente e Matt, piano piano, si era lasciato andare.  
  
Svariati bicchieri dopo i suoi sensi sono completamente ovattati e la musica gli pulsa addosso come una presenza fisica, e Matt non riesce a credere di aver evitato feste del genere fino a questo momento. La musica è così forte che esclude ogni cosa, i bassi degli amplificatori gli si infilano in petto e gli riempiono i sensi e coprono tutto il resto; niente sussurri, battiti cardiaci -  
  
niente urla, niente litigi, niente sirene in lontananza -  
  
niente di niente, ed è quasi come essere _normale_. Non credeva che torturarsi volontariamente i timpani con musica di dubbio gusto potesse essere così, be’, rilassante.  
  
O forse sono solo le quattro o cinque birre che parlano.  
  
L’unica cosa che manca a rendere la serata ancora più bella è Foggy. Foggy è scomparso da un po’ di tempo - dieci, venti minuti, forse, il suo orologio interno è completamente sballato e _non è meraviglioso?_ \- e Matt non ha idea di dove sia finito. Che non è un problema, Foggy può andare dove vuole e con chi vuole senza doverne rendere conto a lui, hanno ognuno la propria vita ed è per questo che funzionano benissimo, come coppia. Coppia di amici. Ovviamente. E Matt sta una favola, okay, si sta godendo per la prima volta la sensazione di non sapere nulla di quello che lo circonda, con le orecchie piene di ovatta e il fuoco perenne davanti ai suoi occhi ridotto a un caleidoscopio di impressioni confuse, appoggiato a una parete che è fresca e rassicurante contro la sua schiena, e non ha bisogno di Foggy per divertirsi.  
  
Solo che gli piacerebbe veramente, veramente tanto se Foggy fosse con lui.  
  
«Eeeeeehi, Matty.»  
  
Matt quasi fa un salto, e non è mai stato più contento di avere un muro alle spalle a tenerlo in piedi. «Foggy,» dice, e non riesce a non sorridere nonostante si sia appena versato mezza birra addosso dalla sorpresa. Questa storia del non sapere dove sia il resto del mondo è veramente assurda.  
  
Foggy si appoggia al muro al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla, e Matt lascia andare la testa contro la parete per voltarsi più o meno nella sua direzione. Se si concentra riesce quasi a vederlo, una fiamma dai contorni distinti stagliata su uno sfondo informe, e ora sì che la serata è perfetta.  
  
«Dovevo farti ubriacare come una spugna per riuscire a prenderti si sorpresa, uh?»  
  
Matt sbuffa. «Non è la prima volta che mi fai ubriacare.»  
  
«Ovvio, sono la rovina della tua virtù,» ride, poi gli dà un colpetto alla spalla con la propria. «Contento di essere venuto?»  
  
Matt annuisce e se ne pente subito, perché forse non è il movimento più adatto da fare al momento. Non si pente della festa, però. Non proprio ora che Foggy è tornato.  
  
«Bene,» dice Foggy, e Matt sarebbe contento di restare a sorridergli come un imbecille per il resto della serata, ma Foggy si allontana dalla parete e gli si piazza davanti, tirandogli piano una manica. «Allora muoviti.»  
  
«Perché?»  
  
«Perché sei sprecato per fare da carta da parati, Murdock,» dice, togliendogli di mano il bicchiere quasi vuoto e facendolo sparire da qualche parte. «È un’ora che sei spalmato in un angolo, il muro non crolla se lo lasci da solo per qualche minuto.»  
  
«Ma è comodo,» si lamenta, puntando i piedi. Foggy non lo sta strattonando, in realtà, ma non si fida delle proprie gambe, sinceramente. Essere disorientati è divertente finché non devi, tipo, _orientarti_.  
  
«Ci sono…» comincia Foggy, poi si interrompe, e all’improvviso è vicinissimo alla sua faccia e Matt potrebbe aver smesso di respirare. «Ci sono due ragazze qui vicino che ti stanno fissando come se volessero mangiarti, amico,» sussurra, a un soffio dal suo orecchio. Matt deglutisce a secco e cerca di ignorare l’odore familiare di Foggy che sembra averlo avvolto completamente, il calore della sua mano sul polso, il rumore quasi osceno di quando si passa la lingua sulle labbra prima di parlare. «Un ballo mi sembra il minimo.»  
  
Non prova nemmeno a cercarle con i suoi sensi; sarebbe impossibile nella musica e nella confusione e, a essere sinceri, non gli importa affatto - se vogliono qualcosa che si facciano avanti loro. Si limita a scrollare le spalle, e a rabbrividire quando il movimento fa sfregare i capelli di Foggy contro il colletto della sua camicia, un fruscio che riesce in qualche modo a sovrastare persino il frastuono degli amplificatori.  
  
Dovrebbe spostarsi. Dovrebbe far spostare Foggy. Dovrebbero tornare a parlare come prima, perché non c’è alcun motivo per stare a bisbigliare in una stanza piena di gente che nemmeno sa che esistono. Non c’è alcun motivo per restare imprigionato tra il muro e il petto di Foggy, per farsi sussurrare all’orecchio come se non potesse sentire benissimo le conversazioni dall’altra parte della stanza, per approfittare senza pudore dell’ignoranza del suo migliore amico.  
  
Matt inclina il viso fin quasi a sfiorare i capelli di Foggy con la punta del naso e mormora: «Neanche tu ti stai scatenando in pista.»  
  
È abbastanza ubriaco da non sentirsi nemmeno in colpa. Quasi.  
  
Foggy fa un verso pensieroso e poi resta zitto e immobile per lunghi, lunghi secondi in cui Matt va discretamente in panico (ha detto qualcosa che non andava? sono troppo vicini? ha fatto una faccia strana? oh Dio sono troppo vicini e ha capito tutto e -) finché Foggy non si raddrizza e dice, prima che Matt possa dispiacersi per la lontananza: «Okay, andiamo.»  
  
«Dove?»  
  
«A ballare.»  
  
Matt deve aver sentito male.  
  
Non gli è mai successo in vita sua, ma ehi, c’è una prima volta per tutto.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Ballare, Matt. Io, tu, Lady Gaga, una luce stroboscopica che non so a chi sia stata rubata ma ti assicuro è estremamente di classe.»  
  
Matt scoppia a ridere. «Non so ballare, Fog.»  
  
«Pff, neanch’io, ma che importa?»  
  
«Aspetta - sei serio?»  
  
«Come un infarto, amico,» dice Foggy allegramente, e inizia a tirarlo per il polso un po’ più forte.  
  
Matt riprende da dove aveva lasciato il suo piccolo momento di panico. «Ma non ho idea di dove mettere i piedi.»  
  
« _Nessuno_ ha idea di dove mettere i piedi. Devi solo...» Fa un movimento imprecisato che Matt non sarebbe riuscito a identificare neanche con i suoi sensi a pieno regime, e neanche prova a descriverlo. «Saltellare, agitare le braccia, muovere i fianchi. Sai muovere i fianchi, Murdock? Eh?»  
  
«Sì che so muovere i fianchi,» dice, con giusto un filo d’indignazione, perché non è quello il problema. Solo che non riesce a dire quale sia effettivamente il problema perché Foggy urla «Perfetto!» e lo agguanta per un gomito e lo trascina verso il centro della pista.  
  
E ehi, aveva ragione a non fidarsi delle proprie gambe.  
  
Stringe il braccio di Foggy come una morsa, ma la paura di cadere o schiantarsi contro qualcuno è solo una delle ragioni; l’altra è che è a un passo dal girare i tacchi e fuggire a gambe levate.  
  
« _Foggy_ ,» urla, pizzicandogli il braccio, ma Foggy gli scaccia via la mano ridendo e lo conduce abilmente verso uno spiraglio al centro della pista. «Questo è sequestro di persona!»  
  
Stavano così bene, prima, nel loro angolino indisturbato. Stava così bene, Matt, con il muro alle spalle e Foggy premuto addosso a sussurrargli nell’orecchio quanto fosse da mangiare con gli occhi - e altro, probabilmente, cose che avrebbero potuto approfondire tranquillamente _nel loro angolino indisturbato_.  
  
Foggy gli fa fare una mezza piroetta, lo prende per mano e si avvicina quanto basta per farsi sentire. «Una canzone e se non ti piace ce ne andiamo.»  
  
E la triste realtà è che Foggy potrebbe chiedergli qualsiasi cosa e lui direbbe di sì a tutto.  
  
«Una sola,» concede, riluttante, e Foggy lancia un grido di vittoria - ridicolo, che Matt adora - e lo lascia andare - cosa che Matt non adora.  
  
Non che ci sia spazio per allontanarsi più di tanto, in realtà.  
  
La musica cambia proprio in quel momento, passa a qualcosa di melodioso e pesantemente elettronico che Matt non conosce ma che fa esaltare tutta la pista, e tra urla e tentativi ubriachi di karaoke si ritrovano schiacciati da ogni lato, circondati da fiamme danzanti che gli si premono addosso e gli invadono i sensi. Matt chiude gli occhi e stringe i denti, cerca di concentrarsi sulla musica che gli riverbera nelle ossa e non sull’odore di vodka scadente, sulla sensazione dei corpi che lo urtano, sulla camicia che gli si appiccica alla schiena sudata e scorre sulla pelle come carta vetrata.  
  
Non si preoccupa nemmeno di quanto possa sembrare ridicolo perché è troppo impegnato a cercare di restare in piedi.  
  
Non è proprio _terribile_. Ha una vaga idea di come si dovrebbe muovere, e una vaga idea di come si sta agitando a caso la gente intorno a loro, e comunque sono tutti troppo ubriachi per fare caso al ragazzo cieco che dondola sul posto cercando di non andare addosso a nessuno. E Foggy è Foggy, potrebbe trascinarlo in un giro di valzer e non farebbe una piega.  
  
È appena riuscito a trovare una parvenza di ritmo tra musica e ondeggiare della folla quando una gomitata gli fa perdere l’equilibrio, inciampare in avanti, e -  
  
Ci sono le mani di Foggy sui suoi fianchi e il petto di Foggy contro il suo e la voce preoccupata di Foggy che gli scivola addosso distraendolo da qualsiasi altra cosa. «Ehi, tutto okay? Se vuoi possiamo -»  
  
«No,» dice, che _non ha senso_ perché sente già l’inizio di un emicrania da qualche parte intorno alle tempie, e qualcuno ha vomitato dall’altro capo della stanza e l’odore è finalmente arrivato a loro, e c’è troppa gente e troppo caldo e troppo tutto, ma…  
  
«No,» ripete, rendendosi conto di essersi aggrappato alle spalle di Foggy solo quando si trova a stringere le dita attorno al cotone della sua maglia, rendendosi conto di essere a un soffio dalle labbra di Foggy solo quando lo sente inspirare per rispondergli, rendendosi conto che le mani di Foggy sono sempre sui suoi fianchi e non si sono mosse e lo stanno tirando ancora più vicino per proteggerlo dalle gomitate volanti. «Una canzone.»  
  
«Okay,» gracchia Foggy, la voce più alta del normale e il cuore che batte più forte del ritmo della canzone e diventa ancora più veloce quando Matt sorride, si lecca le labbra e ricomincia a fingere di saper ballare.  
  
Vanno avanti per molto, molto più di una canzone.  
  
  
  
(La mattina dopo Matt è seriamente tentato di andare a sdraiarsi in mezzo al traffico e farsi passare in testa da un autobus perché _tutto è orribile_ , dovranno passare altri vent’anni prima che farà di nuovo una cosa del genere. O forse no, perché morirà prima. Oh Signore, fa che muoia prima. Si sente come se gli stessero piantando un coltello tra gli occhi un millimetro alla volta, la sete lo sta uccidendo e nel dormitorio di fronte al loro c’è un bastardo che sta cercando di imparare a suonare il clarinetto e riesce a steccare _ogni singola nota_ , e il solo pensiero di alzarsi gli fa venire da piangere. Mai più una serata del genere. Mai. Più.  
  
Ma sente ancora il fantasma delle dita di Foggy sulla sua vita, l’eco della sua risata ogni volta che finiva per salirgli sui piedi, l’odore del suo shampoo e della sua pelle e dei suoi vestiti, e…  
  
Okay, forse non è stata la serata peggiore della sua vita.)


End file.
